


浪子燕青之风云会第6章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 新水浒传
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	浪子燕青之风云会第6章

第6章   
　　忽然门板被人拍响，接着便响起了李逵的大嗓门，“小乙开门，俺有话和你说。”  
　　燕青身子一颤，花径忍不住用力夹了一下，惹得体内的阳物又开始蠢蠢欲动。  
　　“小乙，这次是你招我。”张清用力咬住燕青耳垂，口中啧啧有声。  
　　燕青浑身火热，无一处不敏感。那耳垂被张清一咬，红通通的宛如一个红玛瑙，一波波酥麻从耳垂迅速扩散到全身，让他的尾椎处宛如过了电流般颤抖不已。  
　　他害怕被李逵听见，死命咬住牙齿忍住。偏偏张清还不放过他，舌尖在牙痕上舔来舔去。  
　　“住手！”燕青狠狠瞪他一眼，想想觉得不对，赶紧补上一句，“住口。”  
　　张清噗的一声笑了，总算放过了那可怜的小耳垂。  
　　“你……你快点出来。”体内那物越胀越大，顶端的青筋突突的抵着肉壁。燕青胆战心惊，一动都不敢动。  
　　“你夹得太紧了，我出不来。”张清吮着他的脖子，双手在他臀瓣上揉搓。  
　　燕青的双臀圆润紧实，皮肤细腻温润，让张清爱不释手。这般爱抚，平时燕青也是极喜欢的，但是今时不同往日，李逵还在门外等着呢，万一那头蛮牛闯进来……  
　　想到此处，燕青双臀一紧，将体内那物裹得更紧了。  
　　张清闷哼一声，一颗汗珠从额头滴落下来，正好落在燕青的乳尖。“小乙，这可怪不得我。”  
　　他托起燕青的臀，每一下起落都十分凶猛，逼迫他用紧致的花穴服侍着他的阳物。  
　　因为惧怕，方才已被捅开的花径已变得十分逼仄，比处子还紧致。层层媚肉宛如道道关锁，牢牢挡在肉刃前面，不让它前进一步。  
　　越是这样，越激起张清的征服欲。他索性推倒燕青，让他侧躺在床上。  
　　张清喘着粗气，“小乙，今晚再多试一个姿势。”说完不容燕青拒绝，他抓住燕青右脚脚踝，擦着穴口慢慢捅了进去。  
　　燕青啊的一声叫了出来，赶紧用双手捂住嘴巴。  
　　张清动作不猛，甚至可以说很温柔，但这个姿势正好让那柄肉刃密密的碾过他最敏感之处。  
　　“不……不行。”燕青勉强发出声音，“太……太深……”他一句话还没说完，张清就猛的顶开层层关锁，一插到底。  
　　燕青连腿根都在打颤，他将手掌塞到口里，发出苦闷的呜呜声。  
　　张清将他右腿抬到肩上，这个姿势可以清楚的看到交合处。只见那薄红的花穴已被捅成了艳红色，紫红的巨根深深没入穴中。每一次插入，媚肉都在痛苦的收缩，每一次抽出，媚肉又在不舍的挽留。  
　　春水和精液无处可去，只能沿着柱身缓缓滴落下来。  
　　燕青的股间，腿根，床褥一片濡湿，那浓浓的檀香味让本就癫狂的情欲燃得更烈。  
　　“不行了，不……”涎水顺着嘴角留下来，燕青浑身发软，连牙关都合不上了。只要想到张清正在看着他那个最隐秘的地方，他就感到无比羞耻。  
　　但这份羞耻让他的身体更加敏感，连体内的媚肉都在欣喜的颤抖，他的神智已被快感淹没，仿佛全身上下只剩下那个彼此连接的地方。  
　　他艰难的伸出手，颤抖着指尖用力抓住被褥。  
　　他想逃开，他害怕，他不知道再这样下去他会变成什么样。  
　　一寸，两寸，他强忍住高潮，不顾媚肉痛苦的挽留，强行将那柄肉刃拔了出来。  
　　硕大的顶端依着来路，重重碾过那个能给他带来极致愉悦的地方，抵在了穴口。  
　　只差一点了，就差一点点……  
　　忽然他听到身后传来一声轻笑，然后身体被猛的破开。好热，好烫，他的花径被迫塑造成阳物的形状，那强烈的快感让他叫得失声。  
　　但这还没结束。  
　　张清手掌抵在他腿根，几乎将他双腿掰成一条直线。两人之间再无一点空隙，精液和春水，囊袋和臀缝，密密的合在了一起。  
　　撞击声，摩擦声，水泽声……  
　　燕青背上的牡丹已经完全绽放，雄鹰振翅欲飞。  
　　张清俯下身，手指伸入燕青发间，强迫他转过头来，用力啃噬他的唇。  
　　这个吻一点都不温柔，燕青尝到了血腥味，但他也变得更加兴奋。  
　　他伸手揽住张清的颈脖，勾住他的舌，将它引到自己口里吸吮。  
　　“燕小乙，开门，俺知道你没睡。”李逵还在拍门。  
　　可是燕青已经管不了这么多了，他尽情的用身体取悦着张清。这是他的爱人，只有他的身体能让张清失控。能够取悦爱人，这是多么美好的事情啊！  
　　张清吻着燕青，从他的唇到他的颈脖。燕青的乳尖已经挺立了起来，像两颗红宝石，沾着汗水，沾着精液，散发着诱人的气味。  
　　张清抚着那两颗红珠子，夹着它，拧着它。  
　　燕青的呼吸越来越急促，花径抽搐得越来越厉害，张清知道怀中的爱人即将达到高潮。  
　　“小乙，小乙……”他叫着爱人的名字，撞击的力度一次比一次猛烈。  
　　“容欣，容欣。”燕青眼角流出眼泪，他放松身体，将最柔软的地方毫无保留的敞开，任凭张清肆虐。  
　　终于冲到了最深处，张清一声低吼，将浓稠滚烫的精液全部射了出来。  
　　燕青仰起脖子，发出无声的悲鸣。他的花径涌出一股股春水，同时前方喷出一股精液。这次高潮让他神魂俱醉，软瘫在床上半天说不出话来。  
　　张清将阳物慢慢抽出，也和燕青一道躺在床上，搂着他，与他耳鬓厮磨。  
　　“小乙，你还好么？”  
　　燕青嗯了一声，用脸颊蹭蹭他鬓边，“你去哪里学来这种手段，想当年你可是连春宫图都不知道的童……”他瞅了张清一眼，抿住唇低低的笑。  
　　张清抱着他，在他耳垂上咬了一口。燕青的耳垂红通通，小巧可爱，张清喜欢得不得了。  
　　“我还不是为了你？”张清哼了一声，“燕小乙是风月丛中第一人，我若手段稀松平常，怎满足得了你。”  
　　燕青唇角微勾，薄而尖的唇角像一把小钩子，又惹来张清一通咬。  
　　“别咬别咬。”燕青连连躲闪，可惜他此时全身酸软，是个妥妥的败军。只能用手掌捂着脸颊告饶，“咬人不咬脸，你在我脸上留下这么多咬痕，明日我要怎么跟哥哥们解释？”  
　　“好，那就不咬脸。”张清答应得十分爽快，把燕青身体一翻，“我咬别的地方。”  
　　燕青长腿一蹬，脚丫子踩在张清的俊脸上，“你敢！”  
　　张清拉下他的脚丫，在他玲珑可爱的脚指头上用力一咬，终于偿了心愿。  
　　燕青浑身一抖，悲惨的发现那刚刚餍足的花径又不知死活的收缩起来。  
　　“别……”他挣扎着想叫脚丫子抽回来，“我累了，我……”他无意中往旁边一看，正正对着那门板。  
　　他终于想起来了，“铁牛哥哥呢？”  
　　张清也呆住了，两人大眼瞪小眼，同时叫了一句，“坏了。”  
　　


End file.
